Surrender
by TVDdelena7
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a hooker. Her life has always been a little difficult, but when she gets brutally attacked, a certain blue eyed angel is by her side. But is Damon her heaven, or her living hell?-Rated M for bad language,violence is some chapters, and may contain sexual references. DELENA STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first story of fanfiction and it's a delena story! I really hope you enjoy it, and if you like the story then please review. If you do, I might check out one of your stories too ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter one-Echo-by Jason Walker**

I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, what's there to say? Nothing. Like always in my boring, pathetic life, nothing has happened. Nothing fun, nothing interesting, nothing good, nothing bad…apart from…well…you know what. But ever since _**it**_ happened, I haven't been the same. Nothing has been the same. I've just been smiling and nodding my way through it, every time someone asks if I'm ok. But I miss them. All of them. I'd give anything to see them again. Anything, but Jer's been taking it a lot more worse than me. He's not himself, and soon enough, he'll be out on the streets, more or less in the state I'm in now. He still takes it as if it all happened yesterday. If anything, I'd do anything for _**him**_ to see them again. _

I closed my beloved diary after reading what I wrote several times. I shook my head and scoffed. _Must you always cry when you think of them? _The little voice in my head moaned.

"Yes," I replied out loud to the voice. ",yes I do."

Ever since _they_ went, I've been broke for money. Struggling to pay rent, to keep myself from starving, and struggling to help out my poor younger brother. Jeremy. If there was anything more I could do to help him, I'd do it in a heartbeat, but he's so lost without _them _that he has hardly spoken a word. Another singe tear escaped my eye.

I glanced up on the dirty clock hanging on the cracked wall. Half 11. I exhaled deeply, pulling myself over to the poor excuse of a wardrobe. The apartment I was renting was no bigger than an average sized kitchen. All it contained was a sofa bed, a mini fridge and stove, a couple of cupboards and a wardrobe, and of course, a sink and toilet. The showers were across the hall which I had to share with all the other hookers like me.

I opened the doors of the wardrobe, which let out a creaking sound, and looked through my few amount of clothes. There were boob-tubes, short skirts, stockings, stilettoes and God knows what other whore stuff in here. I pulled out a short leather-look skirt and a burgundy boob-tube which showed a little too much for my liking. I decided to slip on a lacy pair of underwear and stockings in case I got 'lucky' tonight. I plastered thick make-up on and back-combed my hair, making it look as if some kind of birds nest had been created on my head.

"Move it, whore, you're already late!" My owner, Conner, yelled, whacking on the horn.

I slipped on my thigh-high leather stiletto boots on and leather jacket and exited outside.

"I have a name, Conner." I grumbled, as I clambered in to the passenger's seat.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that, bitch, I own you, remember?" He growled, taking a swig of vodka and revving the engine.

"Just beep for Care, and drops us off already!" I raised my voice to a regrettable tone. Before I could apologize, a heaving hand struck across my face, by total surprise.

"How dare you, slut, who said you could even speak anyway?" He whaled. I didn't reply, as I rubbed my sore cheek from where he back handed me. I slowly shrunk away closer to the window. _Why do you even do this for a job? Oh yeah, because you 'had no choice'. Pfft, yeah right, I thought you were the innocent and sweet Elena Gilbert, not the 'I get laid every night and have been a hooker since I turned 16' Elena Gilbert. _The voice insulted. I shook my head to jumble my thoughts and pressed my head against the cold glass.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long! I didn't know what to not wear." Caroline said very sarcastically. But her point was valid. I mean, she barley wore a thing. Just a lacy bra with chains dangling down and a short mini skirt with plenty of jewellery and make-up. Her golden locks were all twisted in to a pony tail at the back of her head. Oh, how my very best friend pissed Conner off so easily. She wasn't scared of him like I was. Caroline always spoke her mind and stood up for me. She always seemed to have a sparkle in those blue gemmed eyes of hers.

"Whatever, but tonight, I'm expecting at least 75 dollars from each of you, otherwise you'll be getting it." He threatened.

My mouth dropped open, just as Caroline's did.

"Each!?" She exclaimed. "Conner, that's impossible! You know we can't do that!"

"Deal with it, 75, or that's it, Caroline. You better bring back the dough!" Conner ranted, waving his brown skinned finger in her face.

"Like hell I will!" She said, swinging open the door and stepping out. Without even looking back, she walked away casually, strutting like a model.

"Oi! You better come straight back here," his face turned to me, and he grinned. Conner slowly began stroking a single finger up and down my exposed thigh, sending chills through me. I silently gasped uncomfortably, as he moved in closer, close enough so I could smell the alcohol on his breath. ",or Elena gets it." He finished.

I watched Caroline as she froze mid-step and slowly turned back.

Conner came closer, our lips inches apart. Hesitantly, I felt for the door handle, trying to pull away from him as far away as possible. _Really? You're that weak and stupid enough to need even be able to find a door handle? _The voice taunted. Conner was now more or less sat on top of me, leaning in for a smooch.

"Shut it!" I half whispered at the voice as I yanked on the door handle, causing me and Conner to stumble backwards on to the road. I rose and brushed myself off, running as fast as my heals would let me over to Caroline who embraced me in a tight hug.

"Ohh! Elena! I'm so sorry! I should have helped you! But I panicked!" You cried in to my shoulder.

"Caroline Forbes, you have nothing to apologize for. I took care of myself just fine." I smiled, feeling good about myself.

We linked arms, leaving Conner screaming on the concrete, and attempting to crawl back up again.

"Now what?" I ask, suddenly eager. Caroline sighed deeply.

"Go to the club I guess. Look, I may be able to stick up for us to Conner, but we'll always have to go straight back to him, Elena. It's in the contract." She explained, as my face fell in disappointment.

Caroline had a point. We had too. No matter what we did, Conner always won. And we always lost.

**_2 in the morning at the club._**

Walking alone down a dark alley at two o'clock in the morning probably wasn't the best idea. Actually, walking down a dark alley alone at any time wasn't a good idea. So much for Caroline meeting me at the bus stop to walk back to the apartments together. I loved my best friend to bits, but when she had a bit to drink, she wasn't the most reliable girl in the world. No doubt that some guy was in her knickers right now or maybe even two of them.

I knew exactly where I was going, but getting there was the problem. But I still continued my quest anyway. I found a tight exit out of between the buildings, and found a small park bench. Rubbing my hands together to get warm, I drew my legs up to my chest, as the cold September wind nipped at my skin. I debated whether I should just hail for a taxi and pay him with the money I didn't have, or just find some guy to sleep with got the night. But none of those was an option.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" I grumbled, storming back through the alley way, not even knowing where to walk to. _First, fighting off Conner and probably going to have the shit beaten out of you tomorrow, then Caroline wondering off, now getting lost in a dark alley way in the middle of the night. Now is that what I call a genius or not?_

I ignored the voice chattering on in my head, and continued to walk. Suddenly, something painful crashed in to my shins, making me hiss in pain. I squinted in the dark night to make out the object. A head stone. I found it. Mystic Falls cemetery. I took a deep breath as a trailed on forward, keeping my eyes on the place I was headed to. Before I knew it, I was leant down by the two huge headstones. They were beautiful but were beginning to chip on the sides and grow moss, since they were about two years old. All three names were so familiar as I read them though in my head.

_In loving memory of_

_Jenna Sommers, a great friend, a great sister, and great guardian._

_R.I.P_

_In loving memory of_

_ Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, much loved as friends, family and parents_

_R.I.P_

Being the weak and tearful idiot I was, I let tears roll down my cheeks uncontrollably, as I blubbered. God, I hurt all over. Why did it have to be them? Why now? They all had a future in front of them, and now they had to go?

I tenderly stroked each headstone, as if suddenly remembering every memory of each of them.

"Is everything ok there?" I jumped at the sudden sound of a deep voice as I instantly stood up to face him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I could barely speak. I just attempted my best smile as wiped the tears away, but more still silently sneaked out.

"Did you know them then?" He asked suddenly, pointing to the head stones. I clenched my teeth together, trying not to let my stupid sobs escape. He casually strolled over to the stones behind me.

"Jenna Sommers and Miranda and Grayson Gilbert. Gilbert?" He sounded surprised. The man studied the headstones and traced over the 'Gilbert' engraving. _How dare he touch them._

I began to study the man before me. He had dark chestnut hair, similar to mine and dull discoloured eyes, with a shirt so tight, his rippling abs and six-pack poked out of it.

"What's your name?" I choked out finally.

"Ah, so you do speak!" He exclaimed. "And my name's Mason. Mason Lockwood. I assume you must be Elena Gilbert." He smirked almost evilly.

"How do yo-" with in a second, he was in front of me, inches from my face.

"We all know who you are Elena Gilbert. All of our kind do." _His kind? Better run, Gilbert_. But I ignored the voice.

Like a vulture, he began circling around me, as I stand still on the spot. He took a lock of my almond hair and twisted it in little ringlets.

"You have no idea how long we've been looking for you. You are rare Elena." He mumbled, exhaling in the strand of hair. I gasped as he tugged tighter. Mason suddenly grabbed a fist full of my hair, and through it to one side, exposing my neck. I yelped at the un-expecting pain. "And now I've found you, I can have you." He whispered. Very deeply, I hard a slight growl. I turned my head to see not a man, but a monster holding my in his arms. Black veins formed under his now red eyes and razor sharp canines retracted from his gums.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling out of his grip. "What the fuck are you!?" His hand rose above his head and the impact of his fist hit me, hard enough to knock me to the ground and skid me across the mud, smacking my head on the nearest crumbling head stone, drawing blood instantly. My hand shot to my head, wincing as I felt the warm liquid cover my palm. Mason snatched my bloodied hand and took a deep breath like he did with my hair and grinned sickly.

I couldn't see straight, let alone think straight.

"N-no" I muttered, not being able to form words. Mason roughly snapped my neck to the side again.

"Yes." He whispered, leaning in to me, licking up and down my pulsing vein. The sharp teeth I saw appear grazed across my skin. What? He couldn't be a-

Excruciating pain flooded over my body, as I screeched at the top of my lungs like a fool, but the only response I got was the echo of my cries for help. Blackness covered over like a blanket of darkness. Everything was blurred.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Do you want me to carry on or not? Leave it in the reviews! And just to make thing's clear, Mason isn't a werewolf in my story. ;) But please tell me if I should continue, since it would be nice to get some feedback! Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoyed! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys! I didn't realize that my story would catch on so well :D As a thank you, I decided to upload the 2nd chapter today :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-I'm a survivor-By Nina Dobrev**

I'm a survivor  
Scream it loud and strong  
I'm a survivor  
that's right, bring it on

I was barely conscious. My eye's fluttered open and I closed them when it began to become painful to keep them open. I was limp in Mason's arms as my breaths became shorter and quicker. What the fuck was even going on?

What did I tell you, Elena? I say 'run' you stay put. It's like you can't hear me.

Mason pulled away after a long while and took a huge breath.

"God, you taste so good." He exhaled. Taste? What does that even mean? "I want you for myself Elena." He slowly licked up the warm liquid that dripped form my neck. Blood.

"W-what are y-you?" I managed to mumble out of choked breaths. Mason chuckled darkly.

"Nothing you need to worry about sweet Elena." His hand slowly stroked my collarbone as his other hand drew circles on my thigh, cautiously making its way up higher and higher until it reached the hem of my stupid skirt. Attempting to brush it away, I heard a quiet crack of my bones and muscles.

"N-n-no. D-don't."

"Shh. Don't worry Gilbert, you remember this anyway." He whispered, and I could slightly see the grin that played on his lips. Suddenly, he grabbed my arms and slammed me against the blood-splattered headstone. I didn't even have the energy to yelp out or scream. In a matter of minutes, my jacket was ripped in two in a dirty puddle next to me.

Come on, Elena, you're a survivor! Fight him off! For once, the voice in my head sounded pleading. But still, I ignored it. What good could I do anyway? He was clearly stronger than me…and possibly in-human.

Roughly, he pulled at my boob-tube and dragged it down my stomach, exposing my lacy bra. I felt spits of water splat down on me. How perfect. Rain.

He kissed all up my stomach, leaving a wet, warm trail behind, until he reached my chest. I glared in to his soulless eyes.

"Having fun?" He cockily commented. It made my stomach twist in a sickly and ill way. An acidy bile taste rose in my mouth, but I swallowed it quickly. Mason stilled stared in to my eyes, but they slowly traveled downwards and stopped right by my breasts. I scoffed in disgust, and spat out as much saliva as I could, hitting him directly in between the eyes. Bulls eye!

He gently wiped it away as if it were nothing, but grabbed my chin harshly forcing me to look at me. I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to see what he'd do to me.

The air in my lungs were completely knocked out of me as a hard fist impaled in to my gut, my eyes bulging wide open. I wheezed as I fell sideways, clenching my gut. My face planted in to the muddy puddle my jacket was laid in, soaking one side of my brunette hair. I tried my best to scream but it just came out as a ridiculous gasp for oxygen. Mason laughed at my pathetic attempts to crawl away. He wrenched at my hair again before booting in the stomach again, smashing me straight back in to the puddle again.

I coughed up blood, as it poured from my mouth, trailing down the corners of my lips, along with a nose bleed. The monster grabbed my chin again, and lifted me up to my feet, my legs buckling.

"Now are you ready to listen?"

And you thought Conner was scary?

I let out a quiet moan as a useless response. Without warning, he let go, dropping me to the ground and I heard a sickening crack of a snapped bone.

I let out a blood curdling scream, as the shooting pain shot through my body. Tears blubbered down my face

It took me a while to realize where the pain was coming from until Mason dragged me back to the tombstone by my left arm and I screamed in horror as the bones crackled some more.

"Just leave me alone, p-please, I-I swear I won't t-tell anyone!" My voice was crackled and dry. He crouched down beside me and carelessly pulled my hair to the side. The dark veins appeared under his eye's again and his canines extended.

"I know you won't." He chuckled. "You can't if you're dead." I winced in defeat as he flung his head back. I prepared myself for the deadly pain, shutting my eyes and clenching my teeth tightly together.

"Mason, that's enough!" An oddly familiar, yet strangers voice rumbled. I opened my eyes slightly to see a thing of beauty stood before me, an angel. A God. His wispy raven hair blew in the violent breeze and even in the dark, moonless night, I could see perfectly well his ocean blue orbs. He was dressed in all black, but it suited him.

"Damon Salvatore, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Mason rose off the ground and strolled over to the angel. Damon. Damon Salvatore.

"Mason Lockwood, what an un-pleasant surprise." Damon replied sarcastically.

Mason glared at him, but I wasn't focused on him. Right now, I didn't give a damn, I just wanted to get up and run and fight with all my power and energy.

"Hmm, glad you're hear actually, just finishing up with the girl, care to join me?" He gestured to me.

Damon held up a hand in a way of saying no.

"Pass, Lockwood, I was just passing through when I heard screaming and smelt blood…the best blood I've smelt in a while actually," He peered over Mason's shoulder to look at me, and I felt a glimmer of hope fill me suddenly as he gave me a sympathetic look. ",and then I realized, you're on my territory. Care to say anything to that?"

"Oh, Damon, pal, you're always making jokes. But seriously, come join me, the girls divine." He patted Damon on the shoulder, but the blue eyed man brushed it off.

"Like I said; I don't want to!" He said through his teeth. Mason put it hands up in defense.

"OK, OK, your lose. But I'll just be on my way…" He wondered back over to me and crouched down to fling me over his shoulder.

"…no…p-please…"

"The girl stays, Mason!" Damon bellowed, leaving an echo repeating him. Once again, Mason put his hands up in defense and stepped away from me.

"Alright, alright, I'll be on my way, without the girl. But let me just warn you, you've just made a big mistake. This girls a Gilbert." He whispered.

Damon froze. He didn't even blink or flinch.

"No. No she can't be. You're lying, Mason, you're always lying, and always will! Now get out of here before I decide to kill you!" Damon whaled, pushing Mason a few steps back.

"As you wish Salvatore, but Kol won't be very happy about this. If Kol isn't then Klaus defiantly won't like this. If he hears about this, and especially about her, you won't be in their good books. And trust me, they will hear about this." Mason threatened, leaving Damon still and following him with his eyes.

"On second thought," in a split second, Damon leaped at least eight foot in the air; one leg stuck out as he spun in circles and twisted in the air. Whilst in the air, he was speeding towards Mason, leg still out. Then it all happened too quickly. Blood squirted up into the midnight sky, and making a splatting sound on the rainy ground. I edged forward slightly, but whimpered as everything in my body shot a bolt of pain through me.

I then heard the sound of something falling to the ground, a body, a person. I could make out a figure of a person slowly falling to their knees and then to the ground fully. But something was missing from the figure.

Damon landed swiftly on the ground, where Mason had stood. But…where was Mason-

All of a sudden, something heavy, almost like a bolder, but not hard enough to be one, landed on my lap. Gingerly, I picked up the thing and held it directly in front of me. There, in my hands, was something that only happens in a horror movie. Oh God, it couldn't be. Bile rose in my throat as I scream my loudest scream yet. I held the head of who used to be Mason Lockwood.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, lobbing the head as far away from me as possible. I used to headstone to lift myself from the ground, but soon collapsed again.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm not here to hurt you." Damon reassured me. How the fuck did he get next to me so quickly?

"How d-did you-" I was suddenly on my feet, face to face with his sparkling eyes.

"Look, I need you to listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm helping you, I just killed him to-"

"MURDER!" I screeched as loud as I could, but a gold hand clapped over my mouth.

"It's not what it looks like, I'm helping you, ok? Look, I can make it all better, if you trust me." He shook me to get me focused but I whimpered as he squeezed my broken arm.

"See? You're broken everywhere, if you just let me-" Using my working arm, I swung for his face, very weakly, but I did, using my knuckles. My fist collided with his face, not making him move an inch, but I still made a dash for it.

"Fucking shoes." I sobbed to myself. I barely made it 5 yards before I fell to the ground again, but I never felt the impact of the floor, but the warm embrace of Damon's arms.

Before I had time to squirm and protest, I found myself gazing straight in to his pupils, the rest of the world gone, and not in control of myself.

"What is your name?" He asked simply.

"Elena."

"Ok, Elena, I'm going to make all your pain go away now. You'll feel a lot better." I slowly nodded as his face changed in to what Mason could do. His black veins appeared and those demon teeth as he chomped straight in to his own wrist.

That's just nasty. The voice exclaimed, as if it were seeing the same thing I did. In the inside I was screaming, on the outside, I couldn't react.

He held his wounded wrist to my mouth.

"Drink." He ordered, and I immediately obliged. The warm flowing liquid swam down my throat like honey and I already began to feel stronger than I was two seconds ago. I heard and felt joints and bones click and crack, and jumped as my broken arm crunched suddenly. My vision was becoming clearer and my pounding head and sores were gone, completely vanished. Damon calmly pulled his wrist away, and using his thumb, he wiped the blood that dripped on to my chin away.

"That better, Elena?" I nodded in response. Everything in my body told me to smile, but I didn't want to. He was still a murderer. Actually, he just saved you from one. The voice had a point, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"You want me to walk you home?" He snapped me out of my thoughts, his thumb still tracing where the blood on my chin had been.

Shit. No way can you go back without Caroline, without any money, and especially back to Conner. You know what happened.

"No," I spoke out finally. "I mean, I umm…can't…go home." He cocked his head to the side and fused his eyebrows.

"How come?" I took my eyes away from his and looked at the ground.

"I'm not really welcome there anymore. Well, I never was." I spoke so quietly. My entire face flushed red as I realized my boob-tube was still resting on my hips, my boobs still hanging out. Even my strapless bra was slipping down. As fast as I could, I pulled it back up, and looked completely away from him.

There was a long silence between us which seemed to last for ages.

"Elena, do you remember what happened tonight?"

Pfft, what dumbass question-

I was suddenly not in control of myself again. It felt like was dreaming almost.

"No, I don't remember a thing." I found myself saying. A man, about 22 years old was stood in front of me, with the most stunning sapphire eyes and jet black hair. He had a brilliant half smile playing on his lips. He held out his hand for a gesture for me to shake it.

"Hi there, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." He kissed my knuckles, making me go a rosey red colour.

"My names Elena Gilbert, what can I do for you?" I grinned back, but it slowly faded as did his.

"Gilbert, huh?" I nodded, even though he was staring in to space.

"Yes, Gilbert, anyway, is there anything I can do for you?" I still had to get that money for Conner. This Damon guy would be easy to charge a lot for, right? He had the looks at least.

"Well, Miss Gilbert, I have money, and I want to spend it on something…valuable…could you help me with that?" Damon was back in focus, with that cocky grin again, as he eyed my body up and down.

"Of course I'd be happy to help, Mr Salvatore, that is of course if we are both thinking the same thing?"

Damon let out a kinky wink, which sent chills down my spine. For once, I actually wanted one of these desperate idiots.

He held an arm out to me, and without hesitation, I took it.

"Shall we?" I looked up at him since he was about a whole head taller than me.

"We shall." I giggled. As we walked, arms in arm out of the cemetery, I couldn't help but think what kind of surprise was hiding underneath for me. For once, I was excited about it.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm actually really surprised that I even got any reviews so thank to Debbie1869 and meskin10 and also a thank you to all that read my story and are following my story! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Anyway, this chapter was pretty violent so what did you guys think? Too much? Tell me what you guys think, and tell me how I could improve it, or what you like so I know what to keep on doing and improve etc.**

**But for those who are confused, Elena can't remember anything that happened with Mason now, or anything. But if you don't understand anything else, then let me know, or just wait until the story unfolds ;) Keep on reading! Thank you!**

**P.S this is a SUPERNATURAL story, so it has vampires werewolves witches etc :D**


End file.
